


I'll Get the Kettle

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabble I wrote during a commercial during last night' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Get the Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm.  
> *le sigh*

Monroe grumbled as he padded across the living room to the front door. He already knew it was Nick – who else would come knocking after midnight? He opened the door and the grimm barged in – as usual – pushing past the blutbad without so much as a ‘hello.'

 

“Dude,” Monroe groaned.

 

“She said no. Then she left.”

 

This so wasn’t what Monroe wanted to talk about right now. Or ever, really.

 

Out of nowhere, the grimm wrapped his arms around the taller man. Normally, Monroe would’ve objected to the contact and pushed Nick away. But it almost felt like Nick was shaking, just barely. So Monroe wrapped his arms around the Grimm and pulled him close. Monroe really was a good friend.

 

“You want a beer?”

 

“No thanks. Maybe some tea?”

 

“ _You_  want tea?”

 

Nick nodded into Monroe’s shoulder.

 

“Ok, then, I’ll get the kettle.”


End file.
